Complications
by writerofthewind
Summary: Maya and Miles have finally had the chance to live happily ever after. Except an old flame from Maya's past comes to bite her in the butt.
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Maya and Miles have finally had the chance to live happily ever after.

Except an old flame from Maya's past comes to bite her in the butt.

Characters

Maya

Age: 27

Relationship status: Newlywed

Occupation: Doctor

Best Friends: Tristan Milligan; Zoe Rivias

Miles

Age: 27

Relationship Status: Newlywed

Occupation: Defenses Attorney

Best Friends: Winston {chewy}

Zig

Age: 28

Relationship status: complicated

Occupation: none {at the moment}

Best friends: Grace, Tiny

Authors Note *

Hi I started writing a few years ago a Cam/Maya story and as many liked; I deleted it. I stopped writing on a three year hiatus. I've grown into a much better writer and ready to show the world. I also want to start this story because of the popularity of Matlingsworth is very lame; like a serious freshman in high school lame. Like, everyone likes Zaya or they are still obsessed with Camaya. I will start working on the first chapter, as soon as possible.

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Maya Pov:

I wake up and there is a horrible blinding light; in my face. I open my eyes and try to recognize where I'm at .I look to my right looking for my loving husband. I wish to see his beautiful green eyes and silky brown hair. Except, when I look I see him; the one man I thought I'll never see again… Zig Novak. I try to quickly but silently get out the bed. I look around for my clothes and shoes.I then realize the type of environment I'm in. It is a very gross environment; a disgusting hotel with bugs. It sad to how Zig actually lives; since I haven't seen him since high school. I'm here feeling sorry for Zig, but then reality hits hard. Miles, my husband , the suppose love of my life; I've just betrayed him. I broke our vows , something we said in front of God. The tears stream down my face ; when I try to remember how all this lead up.

_*Flashback*_

_"__Try not to have too much fun okay", said Miles. You know I haven't drank liquor since high school; I try to tell my husband." I know, but still this is the first time you have gone out without me since our honeymoon." I know but it's a girls night out which includes Tristan and I promise not to drink. And, I will only get virgin drinks." Fine, but at least you'll be able to sleep next to me later." Actually, umm we are going to walk to a hotel; it's just a 4 minutes away. I tell him as I go pick up my house keys and cellphone and put it in my purse. "Can you tell me exactly why Maya; you have to go to a hotel" Because Tris, Zoey, and Tori plan to get really drunk and they need someone to be there with them. Just in case something happen, I can call the police or something. I promise to call you as soon as we get there. "Fine but you have to give me a kiss before you leave." I give him a passionate kiss and for a moment it's like time stopped. Our kiss lingers before, my phone rings and its Tristan telling me it's time to go. I look in the mirror and fix my designer black dress and my now beach curled hair. I give miles one more kiss and leave to go in my black Range Rover; I then go to the club where I see my best friends ._

_*Flashback Ends*_

I now have my clothes on and shoes; when I hear a moan come from the bed. I turn to see someone I wished never wake.

Zig : Good Morning beautiful!

Maya: Last night should have never happened.

Zig :"What , Why not ! "

Zig: Last night was the best sex , I thank we both ever had !

Maya: "No" I'm married Zig ! And, I'm happy

Zig: Then why did you sleep with me?

Maya: Cause I was drunk

*_Flashback*_

_"__Hello ,Miss" , Can I buy you a drink . I turn around to see Zig; which is strange since I haven't seen him since high school._

Authors note*

Hi, I wanted to make this chapter longer ; but Microsoft said this without this is 1 page. I hope you liked it ; and tell me if you liked , any mistakes

please tell me. Another thing, I don't who will end up with Maya. I'm just going with the flow; but I do love , doesn't mean Maya and

Zig; wont be , you guys can just pick a side. More reviews, more updates


	3. Chapter 3

*Authors Note*

*Hi guys I'm totally sorry about that very short chapter. I thought it would be longer since it was a whole page on Microsoft. I was very upset when; it came on the website, it was very short. Now, I know I have to write about three pages; for a good long chapter.*

Last Chapter*

Maya wakes up in Zig's hotel room and flashes back; to how she got there.

*_Flashback*_

_"__Hello, Miss", Can I buy you a drink. I turn around to see Zig; which is strange since I haven't seen him since high school. Hi, Zig I haven't seen you, since like high school. "Well, how about that drink though Miss Matlin." Sure, but I would like a non-alcoholic drink! "I'm guessing you're the Shirley temple, type of girl." Wow, you still know me very well! "Yea I guess, but please just try this drink." Why, I don't really like drinking, and… "C'mon one drink!" Fine…only one. But, sadly that wasn't my only drink." _

_Zig : C'mon Maya _

_Maya : I'm married _

_Zig: I know that , but that doesn't doesn't know you like I doesn't know the real you. How you acted in high school. _

_Maya: Yes, Zig he does because my husband is Miles._

_Zig: Ohh_

_Maya: Yea, and I love him! And , this will destroy him ; we just came from our honeymoon !_

_Zig: Maya , c'mon forget him._

_He makes his way over to me and grabs me, by the waist. Then, he kisses me right on the lips; it is warm and it is rough melt into the kiss, but then I think about Miles. I push him off of me, but his grip is tight try to bite his lip, but he sucks my tongue. I get frustrated and I kick him where the sun doesn't shine. He groans and let me go. I then grab my phone and purse, and run straight out the house. I then go to the hotel; where all my friends should be._

Miles Pov {This time period}

I pace back and forth; in my office waiting from a call from Maya. She didn't call me last night and didn't bother calling this morning. I couldn't think straight because this wasn't Maya. I tried calling Tristan , Zoey , and Tori cell phones .I was very worried for my wide , I badly wanted to go to the hotel; but I have to go meet a client. This client was a drug dealer and was snitched out ; by a man asking for a plea deal. Since, Maya and I went on vacation , I never got to look at my clients files. I decided to go to the hotel after meeting with my client. My partner and best friend Chewy had the files, in his office. I ask my assistant to go down the hall and get the paper ; while I go try Maya again. The phone rings twice ; before she finally answers.

*Their conversation*

Miles: Hey what happened, you never called me back!

Maya: I'm sorry, it's just I fell asleep.

Miles: oh, well I was thinking we can go eat lunch together.

Maya: Well, that sounds great! Maybe I can bring us lunch at your office.

Miles: That sounds great, I just have to wait for a client.

Maya: Okay, see you then.

*Conversation ends*

As, soon as our conversation ends my assistant comes in with the files.I look at the papers to see that my client is Zig Novak.

Maya Pov

After , my conversation with Miles ; I sit next my best friends .They all sit waiting to hear why I wasn't here , when they woke.I finally get the guts to tell them. Guys , what I'm about to tell you , you can't tell no one, I say. I hear them say a bunch of mumbles of okays, fines, and whatevers. My palms begin to sweat and I start crying. There face start getting serious ,as I burst in tears. "Maya what wrong" ,says Zoey .I just need to blurt it out. Guys you remember Zig Novak. They all mumble yeas and last night I saw him , We had a lot of drinks. And, and … "Maya say it already" ,says Tristan. "We had sex !" , I finally say. I look at my best friends and I see disappointment in there faces. I look at Tori and Tristan and they turn their faces. I then look at Zoe and hope she wouldn't judge. She does something no one else does; she yells at me . " I can't believe you Maya, you have the perfect guy. He loves you , he supports you and you messed it all up. We have nobody , we are all single and what do we have. You and Miles were trying to start a family. I can't believe that you get the guy and then you cheat on him. You broke your damn vows , you said infront of God . My whole life I looked at you and said I wish I was Maya. You got the guy , and messed it all up. You have till tomorrow evening to tell him. And, if you don't I will,best friend or not. Miles is like family to me , he the closest guy I let in my life, since high school. He was there for me , he's like a brother to me " She then grabs her jimmy choo purse and bag and leaves. That's all it takes for me to just burst out in 's right , I had everything ,and I just ruined my whole life. I didn't need any more judgement from anyone else.I hurry and run out the room and get lunch for Miles and I. I go to some Italian restaurant and ask for takeout. I know that as soon as I see Miles , I'll tell him, it's better that way.

Miles pov

I look at the files and seem like Zig is in deep. I thought he 'supposedly' changed his life around in high school.I guess some people never change. I then hear a beep sound and my assistant says the my client is now here. I tell her to let him and he comes in. When I see him, he has one of his famous smirk is like , he has something over me ,and I don't like it. He then sits down and he begins to speak. " Long time no see money bags" Well same to you Zig , I try to keep this as , I begin I think this case could be easily won , since you have an excuse ; you weren't in town, right. "Yup, I wasn't" Okay then I guess were done , and you don't have to pay me unless we assistant has the papers for you to sign. He is about to leave until the door opens ,it my wife Maya.

Author Note*

Hey guys this chapter is supposedly two pages and ¼.I was really happy with this chapter.I hope you like, and I really didn't want to make Zig a bad guy. I just couldn't think of another way for his character to fit in for what I have planned.I will start the next chapter ASAP.I really appreciated all the great reviews , if everyone in my house leave me alone, I can finish a new chapter today


	4. Chapter 4

Maya pov

I walk in to Miles office prepared to convince Miles to stay with me; when I see the problem looking me up and down. I'm confused to why Zig's here; till I realize he is Miles new client. I see Miles get up and he pecks me on the lips. He then tell Zig you can leave now; and then he leaves. Before, he leaves he says, "Fine, but maybe we can meet up again tonight 'Mrs. Hollingsworth'. Luckily Miles doesn't pay much attention to his wording. Miles the say, "I can't stand that guy !" I want tell him so bad but I can't ; not in his office. I stay silent and then ; we start eating. Silence is all I hear , the tension in the room ' can be sliced with a knife. I know I should tell him , but I can't not now. I then just make an excuse to leave and just wander around the city.

I need to find a way to tell Miles ; it wasn't really my fault , I was drunk. And, it wasn't really Zig's fault cause he was drunk too ,or was he ? Either way , I have to figure out away , but then I see Victoria's Secret. Then an idea came to my mind , I'll seduce Miles , then I just tell him.

Miles pov

I'm sitting here in my office, wondering why I just had one; of the most awkward moments of my life. I just don't understand, what I did, and when I did it. I'm lost in thought when my best friend Winston Chew walks in. "Hey ,man why so lost in thought?" , said Chewy. Nothin man it just Maya came and it was just silence. She doesn't even want to talk to me. "Maybe, she just on her period ; women act crazy when the are on thoses periods." No, Maya was cranky , she was just quiet ! It's like she has something important to tell me and .Before, I could finish my phone vibrates with a text from Maya. It reads , " Babe, sorry about lunch ! Come home so I can really apologize ;) " Before, Chewy can ask who the text is from , I'm out the office.

Maya pov

Miles soon text me saying he's almost home ; I then make sure everything is set . The candles around the house is all set and the bath is ready . The Alfredo pasta is finished and my sexy little costume is on. I'm almost forgot to the Americano on ice out to drink ; when the I hear the door open . Now, I have to get my sexy on and show my husband that I'm only his. I walk into the living room and his eyes are very wide. As, soon as I come towards him , he attacks my mouth. It was sweet and passionate ; I then push him softly and tell him first we have to eat dinner. I then try my best to sexily walk to the dinning room. There we ate and drank Americanos till late ; after Miles asked what's for dessert . I then grab his and bring him to the bathroom where ,we both take a warm bath. After, we get out and I take his hand and I tell him desert is for him to have his way with me. We stay up almost all night making love to each other.

*Next Morning*

Again , sadly I missed telling Miles my , the best thing I try to do is to talk to Zoe. I wake up earlier than Miles and try to call Zoe. A few rings later and she answers!

Their Conversation*

Maya: Hey , can we talk ?

Zoe : You still haven't talk to him , haven't you ?

Maya: No , actually I need more time. It's hard trying to tell your husband you cheated !

Zoe: Fine, since your one of my best friends ; I won't tell him !

Maya: Thank you so much

Zoe : Wait, I'm not done. I won't tell him until I come back from my trip. I'm going back packing across Europe with Tris and Tori.

Maya: Well, that sounds pretty fun.

Zoe: Yup , talk to you in 2 months .

Maya: Sounds, good to me.

5 weeks later*

Here I am in the same position; throwing up all the substances in my stomach up.I look at the positive pregnancy test ; I tearing up confused. Most, would be confused ; a married women , successfu' and pregnant ! Wow , she must be must be happy. See the problem is I cheated on my husband ,and I don't know who for the baby is for. I can't believe I brought a baby into this mess. I know the only thing is to tell Miles the complete truth. So, I decided for my lunch break ; I'll go eat lunch at the office with him and tell him.

Miles office *

I walk in and see him sitting at his desk , looking at some papers. Hi babe , I say slowly. "Hey watcha doing here" , he replies. I brought you lunch and I have some news. " Okay , lets here it" Well I'm pregnant . He then comes towards me and hugs me . " I am the happiest man in the world, I love you !" What he says breaks my heart into pieces, I swallow cause I know I have to tell him. Miles that's not just it, there's more. "What ?" You know how I went out that night. " Yea" , he says. Well that night I saw Zig and we got drunk together. Miles, I'm sorry I was so drunk ; I didn't even know what's going on. "Maya please tell me what the hell happened" , he screams . I then yell 'We slept together' ! He then looks at me an say , "So. This b-baby might not even be mine" I let out a shakey yes ! I'm so sorry Miles , I love you so much ! But, I didn't even what was going on . "Wait, what did that fucking bastard take advantage of you !" I see Miles face flare up and he looks like he can kill . I then tell him, it's my fault Miles I was drunk because I wanted to be . And , I don't blame Zig for this! Then his assistant comes in and say that Mr. Novak is ready for his appointment. He tells her to let him in. As, soon as Zig enters I new this was not going to end good.


	5. Chapter 5

Maya pov

It's been two weeks since I actually talk to Miles. Every day is the same routine he wakes up before me and leave for work .Then he comes home after I'm asleep. No more I love you, no more have a good day; I miss us. Today, I tried my best to wake up early and talk to him. I woke up made coffee and I made breakfast.

By the time he leaves the guest room; I'm dressed in the dress that he loves on me. Its elegant meets professional meets sexy and Miles love it. I hear him come down the stairs and he has surprise look, on his face when he see I'm up this early. Then his face shows no emotion; and he looks for his keys. I know if I don't say something now; I might never have a chance again.

Maya: Hey, I made breakfast.

Miles: Uhh well I'm just going to eat on the road.

I didn't really expect him to actually say that. I start getting nervous and sick to my stomach. I'm really need to figure out a way to talk to him. Think Matlin think. Aha, I think I have an idea that includes the baby.

{The conversation in script form}

Maya: Well, okay but I wanted to know if you want to go my first ultrasound with me.

Miles: Maya, c'mon you know this isn't normal! I can't act like this baby is mine!

Maya: That's just it, the baby could be yours!

Miles: Maya, I can't become attach to this baby with the possibility of it not being mine!

Maya: Well, I can't just let you not go to this doctor office; what if it is your baby.

Miles: Can we wait till you take the paternity test next week, you're almost 10 weeks!

Maya: Please come with me! That's all I want from you.

Miles: Fine, but you have to sign this for!

Maya: What papers?

Miles: Separation Papers

Maya: What? Why? We don't need this because we are not separating.

Miles: Yes, we do! This marriage is toxic Maya.

Maya: I only made one mistake and I'm sorry!

Miles: Maya cheating isn't just a simple mistake! You make it seem like you forgot dinner or didn't feel like going to watch a movie!

Maya: I know what I did, but I need you.

Miles: Well you didn't need me; when you were in Novak's bed!

Maya: Miles, I'm sorry okay; I messed up!

Miles: Or, you going to sign the papers or not?

Maya: I can't!

Miles: Maya please sign this! You owe me this much. It's not divorce papers; it's just an insurance policy.

Maya: For what?

Miles: In case I can't forgive you!

Maya: Would it make you happy!

Miles: Yes, it would make me very happy!

Maya: Fine, I'll sign it!

Miles: What time is the ultrasound?

Maya: 10:00 o'clock

Miles: I'll be there and you can give me the papers then!

Maya: Okay!

{End of their argument}

After that Miles is gone; he leaves me with the papers. Then it all just hits me; I burst into tears. I realize in that moment; my life is over. I see the time and I know I better head to my ob/gyn! I get in the car and then our song comes on. A thousand years by Christina Perry; and I just burst into tears! By the time I finish crying and driving I almost at the doctor!

But, of course I see a young couple holding hands walking, to the park! Of course, then it start the tear train again; by the time I get to the doctors I look terrible. My eyes are red and puffy; and of course my mascara is running. I stay in my car for about 15 minutes; trying to fix my makeup! Finally, by the time I'm done, Miles car shows up! I quickly leave out the car and walk in the building. Miles and I meet in the building and she sits down; while I sign in.

The sitting part was actually very quiet; we sat half an hour before the nurse calls us. We walk into the room and I lay on the table. The nurse grab a bottle and tell me that it might; be a little cold. As, she is about to squirt it on my stomach; Miles grabs my hand and squeezes it. She then puts some cold blue stuff on my stomach. Then the most beautiful sound beats through the room; the heartbeat of our baby. Then a picture appears on the screen; the nurse then says," The baby is actually is the size of a blue berry." Then my eyes start to water and I look towards Miles; his face is astonished. After, the nurse wipes my stomach and says that the ob /gyn will be here soon.

I try to start a conversation with him. But, as soon as I can speak he is gone! I sit alone listening to the doctor, but I just can't listen to this right now! When the doctor leaves I grab my prescription and leave to find Miles. I see him leaning against the hood of his car. When he notice me he come towards me; and he hugs tightly. Then all of a sudden he kisses me, right in the middle of the parking lot. It was passionate and I terribly missed his kiss. He then says, "I'm leaving Maya." I couldn't believe what he was saying. "What!" I say shocked. "I'm leaving Maya. When, you were in the office, I got a call. I have to go defend a guy in Los Angles." I look at him and I just can't believe it. All I ask him is how long he would be gone .He replies, "Only two week' I think it would be a good break for us. And, I don't won't us to separate! I just want time to think." I look at him in his eyes and I see hope .I then tell him "Yes" and then he hugs me, but before he leaves he says one more thing.

"Maya when I leave I want you to talk to Zig. I don't know if this is my baby and if it's his he needs to know. He deserves to know and I won't take that away from him. By the time I come back home we can take a paternity test." And, with that he gives me one more kiss and leaves to go pack. As, his car drives out a huge smile appear on my face; I finally have him back!

Zig pov

"Guys, I can't go tonight; I need to just stay away from trouble." I tell my friends. Which they are more like family; the only family I have. If it weren't for them I wouldn't have anybody; nobody to care about me. After, high school I thought I had everything; friends, college, my parents.

I was complete except I still didn't have her. But, I knew one day fate will bring us back together. Anyways, after high school all my friends left to go to different schools. I then started failing my classes at Toronto University; and my parents don't talk to me anymore. Now, it's just me and them against the world. I still remember the day I came home with a black eye, when Miles found out I slept with Maya.

*_Flashback_*

_I'm walking into Miles office ready for him to glare at me and say how hard this case is to win .And , him going on and on about how I can't just not go to jail .But , when I walk into the office I see her ; she's crying why he yells at her . Then as I'm about to say something; she looks towards me. And, so does Miles and he comes towards me. _

_Before I can speak he punches me straight in the face. He yells, "That's for sleeping with my wife!" And my eye starts throbbing really badly and then he punches me again and again. I can hear Maya telling him to stop, but he continues the punches. Then Maya goes call Winston and security to come get Miles off of me._

_As soon as they come Miles already got off of me. He pick me off the ground and look me in the face and say, "Stay away from my wife and if you ever come anywhere near her you'll regret it. I then look at him and say, " Whatcha going to do Hollingsworth , beat me up again ? I think I took a few puney hits, before in my life. If I want to see your wife again I can because she clearly wants me. All that night I had her screaming my name!" _

_He came towards me again ready to punch me square in the face, when Winston and the security team was holding him back. He then yells at me, "If you come near my wife, I'll make sure you never see the light of day ever again! You will be in prison for the rest of your life! Then security throws me out the building and I see Maya being guided out the building by security to her car. I try to approach her but security guard wouldn't let me. Then I heard her beautiful voice say, "Let me see him!" She then looks me straight in the face and slaps me really hard. She then says, "Don't ever disrespect my husband or me like that, ever again" With that she left and went to her fancy range rover._

_*Flashback over *_

I haven't seen Maya since then! I feel like such a loser! Then I hear a soft knock at the door. My best friend Tiny opened the door and then I saw her. "What are you doing here Maya?"

Authors note

Hey guys sorry it took this long to update, but I have been really busy. Its summer vacation and I've been traveling and stuff. I tried to make this as long as I could. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will try to write another one today, but today is Degrassi Tuesday and I have to complete my pre-advancement homework before school. Remember to review! More reviews = longer chapters!

HAPPY DEGRASSI TUESDAY


End file.
